the Events that Followed the ARK Incident
by smk900
Summary: A Hero Dies by a powerful new foe. Does Shadow and Co. stand a chance against this new foe?
1. A Hero's Death!

As our hero Sonic the Hedgehog was running around the city he hears an explosion. Sonic runs to the explosion and sees a figure in the smoke appearing but, as soon as the smoke cleared he was gone! Suddenly the mysterious person appeared behind Sonic and punches him into a building. Sonic tries to get up but, before he can the villain kicks him and Sonic goes flying straight through 10 buildings leaving his body filled with bruises all over his body, with blood coming from his mouth. Sonic finally gets up and starts to run to the nearest forest the villain seemed to have caught up pretty quickly and eventually got ahead of Sonic leaving the mysterious villain being able to kick Sonic into a tree. Sonic gets up and asks "Who are you?" the villain replies to Sonic saying "I am one of the Ultimate Life Forms there are 3 others one you know named Shadow the Hedgehog and another including me and then the True Ultimate Life Form." Sonic says "What are you talking about there's only one Ultimate Life Form and that's Shadow and he's always tried to beat me but, you seem to be stronger than him and more of a challenge." Sonic pants because from being beat up so much. The mysterious villain replies "Well, now you know that I'm better than him and I will kill you!" Sonic replies "Yeah right like you can beat me the worlds fastest Hedgehog." The villain says "We'll see about that." So they continue to run until the end of the forest but, the villain beat Sonic there he was already in the sky floating. What Sonic does is he runs then jumps as high as he can go then does the Homing Attack. As soon as Sonic is about to hit the villain he is so fast the villain was able to disappear before Sonics' eyes!! Sonic says while he's looking around "Now where did he go now?" as Sonic was questioning himself the villain comes from right behind him and blasts him with a HUGE blast in the back! Sonics' lifeless body falls to the ground hard! Finally the villain says "humph guess you weren't the worlds fastest Hedgehog after all." before he leaves he crushes Sonics' body to make sure he's dead turns out he is dead but, before the villain could leave Amy Rose shows up. Amy says "Who are you? What have you done to my Sonic?" He says "I killed him."

Amy says in a shocked voice "Nooooo Sonic!!!!" Amy sobs for a moment and then suddenly anger flows with in her wanting revenge! She attacks the villain but, before she could make one scratch on him she became a victim as well. Finally the villain leaves a note next to the 2 lifeless bodies. As the 2 lifeless bodies lie there Mighty shows up and says "Oh My GOD I have to tell Shadow and the others." So Mighty runs off to tell the others.


	2. Tracking Down the Foe

While Mighty was running to tell Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Espio the bad news while Mighty was running there Shadow was training, Shadow's training consisted of simulation instead of normal training. The simulation was of him a speed battlling with the simulation of Sonic. They were running pretty fast but, while they were running Shadow tries to kick the simulation of Sonic the simulation of Sonic dodges the kick and punches Shadow. Making Shadow hitting a light pole Shadow quickly got up to try his tactic again except this time he kicked first the punched Sonics' head and then kicked his head making Sonic fly into 2 buildings.

The Simulation of Sonic was in extreme pain and could hardly get up. Shadow blasts Sonic like crazy making Sonic bleed to death all over making him unable to get up at all! Shadow throws Sonic behind him and then kicks him back through 5 other buildings. The simulation Sonic is too beat up and is bleeding like crazy. Shadow says "I'm done training end the simulation." Knuckights says "Alright, good job Shadow you seem to be getting better and better with each simulation." Shadow replies "humph the simulation is 10 times weaker than the real Sonic and if I'm going to want to beat Sonic then I have to fight a stronger adversary." Knuckights replies "If you say so."

Mighty storms in and says "Shadow Knuckights follow me I have to show you guys something it's just horrible!" So Shadow and Knuckights follow Mighty. When Mighty stops he points to the 2 lifeless bodies lying there. Shadow shockingly says "Mighty this isn't possible it can't be Sonic my rival he's dead." Mighty says "I thought you said you wanted him dead?" Shadow replies "What are you talking about? I never wanted him dead. Since when did I say that?" Mighty replies "Last night." Shadow says "Well, I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else." Mighty says "Nope it was you alright." Shadow replies "Just forget about last night this is more important, how did this happen?" Shadow asked. Mighty replies saying "I don't know sadly I don't know." Shadow says "Then we'll have to take Sonics' lifeless body." Mighty asks "What about Amys'?" Shadow says "Oh I didn't notice her there you take hers okay?" Mighty replies "Okay." And with that Shadow Knuckights and Mighty go back to the Lab.

Meanwhile.... at the killer's lab..... "Sanic do you have the list of the rest of the hedgehogs ready?" Sanic replies "Yes I do sir here it is." "Thank you Sanic." as the killer observes all the hedgehogs he has to kill on the list one of his other evil people asks "What's the plan Showdaw?" Showdaw replies "The plan is to annihilate all the hedgehogs on this puny planet and have all the Ultimate Life Forms in my possession MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA!!!!" His last evil guy comes in the room asking "How do you know that there are 3 other Ultimate Life Forms?"

"Simple Espon I researched it on the Space Colony ARK it said that Dr. Gerald Robotnik created 3 Ultimate Life Forms the 1st one was a test and experiment and that was me Shodaw the one you see before you. The 2nd one was made after I was he was uncontrollable he didn't obey Gerald Robotnik so the Doctor created a 3rd he was one of the strongest ones but, unstoppable he couldn't be controlled. One day he sent all of us down to Earth he observed what we were doing from the ARK on that fateful day one of the Ultimate Life Forms had killed Maria. Gerald Robotniks granddaughter the doctor said "That's it!!!" so before the ARK was shut down he created one last Ultimate Life Form and that one is Shadow. His job was to stop all the other Ultimate Life Forms he did this how you ask? by fusing with them he has the power to absorb us into his own body and get our powers and we have no control over this once we're absorbed we're stuck in his body so that hedgehog Shadow tried killing us at first but, then he learned he could absorb us and he did after all those years 50 to be exact we were in his body but, after a fateful battle on the ARK Shadow fell to the Earth making us being able to escape from his body when he was unconscious." "there was research that said there might be 2 other Ultimate Life Forms right now we're only going for the 3 Shadow the 2 created before me and the hedgehogs." Espon replies "Wow you researched that how long did it take you?" Shodaw replies "3 years. But enough about that I have a job for you 3 go get the Chaos Emeralds and the Master

Emerald once we have the Master Emerald in our possession we can collect the Super Emeralds and the Hyper Emeralds NOW GO!!!!" They all reply "YES SIR."

Back at Tails' lab.... Shadow tells Tails the bad news and also tell Knuckles Tails says "There must a way we can track down this killer." Shadow says "Here Tails he left a note near their bodies." Tails reads the note. It says Sonic the Hedgehog was killed by me and if you want to find me all you have to do is find a Rocky Land with Mountains and if you find me you will I repeat WILL have to fight me. Tails says "We have to track him down but, how the crap are we supposed to find him there are over at least one million places like that." Shadow says "I've got it, if we can find some kind of DNA near where he was we can analyst it we can then track him down and figure out who he is!" Tails replies "That's brilliant why didn't I think of that?" Knuckles says "Because you're an idiot" Tails says angrily "No I'm Not you are." Knuckles says "Okay you got me you are the idiot." Tails says "Thank you hey wait a minute!" Tails hits Knuckles with a Frying pan Knuckles asks "What was that for?" Tails replies "For trying to be smart!" Shadow says "Forget this argument we've got work to do we'll also need Espio for this." Mighty says "Right I'll go get him."


	3. the Research of Project Showdaw

Shadow, Knuckles, and Knuckights looked for some kind of DNA from The Killer like some fur or blood. So far nothing was found until.... Shadow found something it was a tiny piece of fur with some blood on it. It wasn't Sonic's fur nor Amys' so Shadow told Knuckles and Knuckights and took it back to the lab for Tails and Knuckights to analyst the DNA that they had found. While Shadow and Knuckles wait Shadow asks "Hey Knuckles if you're here then who's guarding the Master Emerald?" "Oh Shit I completely forgot about that." Knuckles exclaimed "How far is it Shadow?" Knuckles asked impatiently "hmmmm I'd say counts 100 miles from here." "WHAT!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!! you know I can't run as fast as Sonic!" Knuckles said

Shadow replied "Well, what about in Sonic & Knuckles you ran almost as fast as Sonic." Knuckles replied "What! ohhhhhh yea I remember good times good times anyways I better go check on the Master Emerald okay c'ya later Shadow." Shadow gives Knuckles a thumbs up for good luck. Knuckles gave Shadow a thumbs up back and Knuckles was off. Meanwhile..... Mighty was getting Espio to help them. He finds him and tells him to help them but, Espio just asks "What's in it for me?" Mighty replied "Well, nothing." "Then screw you." Espio said. "Oh come on Espio we need your help." Mighty said, "Oh alright fine." Espio said and with that they were off.

Back At the Lab.... Tails said "We found out the killers name!" Shadow asks "What's his name?" Tails replied, "It's Shodaw while we were in there examining his DNA I also made a DNA Tracker all you do is put the DNA of that person who you want to find and it makes a map sorta and shows you the way to the person." "That's great!" Shadow exclaimed. Knuckights asked "Hey where's Knuckles?" Shadow replied "He's checking on the Master Emerald he should be back soon." "okay good." Tails replied.

Meanwhile..... at the Master Emerald Shrine.

Sanic, Knackles, and Espon were stealing the Master Emerald but, when they were about to escape Knuckles showed up and asked "What are you doing with the Master Emerald?" Espon replies "We're stealing it so we can find the Chaos Emeralds, the Super Emeralds, and the Hyper Emeralds." "You idiot why'd you tell him our plan?" asked Sanic "I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Espon exclaimed. Knuckles punched Espon knocking him out next was Sanic was almost as fast as Sonic but, Knuckles easily caught up and kicked him in the head knocking him out. Finally there was only Knackles left he tried to run with the Master Emerald but, failed and so with that Knuckles punched him and leaving him knocked out. After all of that Knuckles put the Master Emerald back.

Back At the lab........ Tails said "Listen you 3 Knuckights, Shadow, and Knuckles you 3 will be going to find Shodaw while I research on him about his weak point and his special ability okay?" they all replied "okay." and with that they all left to find Shodaw. After about 3 days they finally found him. Tails finished researching Showdaw and moved onto the other 2 after he researched both of them he took the Tornado and flew to where the others are to give them the info.

Tails yelled "Hey you guys I found out about Shoadaws ability and weak point his ability is to run faster than you and also being able to shoot beams from his hands, I couldn't make out his weak point on a count of that it was splotched out by something else and I know the 2 locations of the other Ultimate Life Forms which I'll tell you guys about it later okay?" they all again reply "okay." in Showdaws Lab he was researching Shadow and he couldn't find any weak point at all he was aggravated pissed and annoyed his henchmen came back with nothing and he yelled at them. He noticed that Shadow, Knuckights, Knuckles, and Tails were coming to the lab he immediately shot a blast at them. The blast was easily dodged by Shadow, Knuckights, and Knuckles but, Tails barely managed to dodge it. It cut Tails a little bit but, he was still able to move on.


	4. Revenge!

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Knuckights barged into the lab, there was no sign of Showdaw anywhere until he punched Tails in the stomach. Tails was coughing up some blood but, he was still okay and able to move but barely. Shadow was able to see Showdaw as he was moving finally Showdaw started attacking Shadow luckily Shadow saw him. When Shadow saw the precise time to attack he did, he punched Showdaw in the stomach making him cough up a lot of blood. Showdaw then went faster and Shadow's eyes couldn't keep up with Showdaws' incredible speed.

Showdaw then did a flaming somersault and the attack cut Shadow a little bit but not a lot. Shadow's eyes adjusted to Showdaw's speed and he started to run after him. Showdaw saw Shadow right behind him and started shooting beams, Shadow dodged the beams and caught up at the same time until one of the beams hit is leg making blood gush out and him being unable to move. Knuckles ran up to Shadow to help him but all Shadow did was push him aside and tried to get up but couldn't. Knuckights ran up to fight Showdaw and somehow Knuckights was right beside (next to) Showdaw and Showdaw was startled by this and so he ran faster but, Knuckights was able to keep up. Finally Showdaw couldn't run any faster and Knuckights was still beside him!

So Showdaw decided to shoot beams at him but, failed to do so for you see Knuckights was able to block them and also maybe hit them back at him. Showdaw was very pissed so he tried kicking Knuckights but Knuckights was able to dodge every kick and then Knuckights had finally punched Showdaw in the face making blood gush from his nose and eyes, then kicked him in the stomach making him cough up more blood and with another kick in his knee so he couldn't move. With that Knuckles and Tails walked Shadow to the computer from which Showdaw was researching on and it said that Shadow can absorb the other Ultimate Life Forms. Shadow had grinned evilly but, before he could absorb Showdaw, Showdaw shot Knuckles with a beam!

So Knuckles had been shot in the heart making him only to say a few words before he died and they were "Shadow tell Mighty and Knuckights to guard the Master Emerald for me and tell Knuckights he is now officially an Ehcidina Mighty will just help Knuckights guard the Master Emerald." "Alright I'll make sure to tell him and Mighty that." Shadow said and with all of that said Shadow walked up to Showdaw and absorbed him and gained his 2 abilities. Now Shadow is able to run faster and shoot power blasts (or beams) from his hands. "Let's go." Shadow said, Tails and Knuckights nodded and with that they all went onto the Tornado and went back to Tails' lab.

When they got there they saw Mighty and Espio Shadow told Mighty that Knuckles had died and told him about what he had said before he died. Mighty and Knuckights cried for hours on end until Tails told them about the 2 other Ultimate Life Forms "1 is in the Mystic Ruins and the other is at the Egyptian place their abilities are for the one in the Mystic Ruins his are: Turning into his Super Form at will and having the best strength in the entire WORLD and the other ones abilities are: Turning into Hyper Form at will Super Speed and Super Strength." "Why does the last one have 3 abilities?" Shadow asked "I don't know why maybe it's because he's the strongest." Tails replied. For the next few days they spent recovering then they started to train until the next bad thing happened or just trained for 3 weeks straight.


	5. Secret Ability?

After training for 3 weeks Tails immediately said "Yo Shadow, Knuckights, Espio, and Mighty you guys have to go and find the Ultimate Life Form in the Mystic Ruins go go hurry!" Shadow and co. replied "Okay." So they took off, when they got there the only things they saw were a lake, Tails' old workshop, and the train to Station Square Shadow said "Hey Knuckights didn't the Master Emerald Shrine use to be somewhere here?" "Yea over by those rocks let's go climb them come on Espio and Mighty let's go." So they went and when they got to the old Shrine (sorry have to make it sound like the old Shrine is still there) they saw the 2nd Ultimate Life Form he claimed to have killed 3 Hedgehogs already. Shadow asked "Who are you?" ??? (short name for the villain): I am the one who killed Spunic, Spunow, and Spandow. "What is your name?" Shadow asked grimly ???: My name is Shanic. Shadow replied "So I see and you MUST DIE!!!!!!"

Shadow starts charging Shanic in rage and kicks Shanic in the leg making a HUGE scar. Shanic attacks really fast and he was now behind Shadow as he was right behind him he materialized a Sword and cut Shadow with it severely. Shadow then attacked him with incredible speed that he Shanic could not see him and right above him Shadow kicked Shanic really hard towards Espio giveng Espio the chance to punch Shanic across the face leading him to Mighty making him being able to do 2 punches on each side of the head. Making Shanic head for Knuckights, Knuckights powered up his punch and kick and when Shanic was right in front of Knuckights he then punched Shanic deeply into the ground and then kicked him out of there going towards to Shadow the final blow was just about to be delivered from Shadow but, then Shanic disappeared and appeared right above Shadow making him kick Shadow very hard into the ground then Shanic ran so fast that Shadow couldn't see him!

Then Espio saw him with his sword ready to kill Shadow so Espio ran up in front of Shadow before Shanic got a chance to kill Shadow as Espio got hit by the sword he screamed "NOOOOOOOOO SHADOW MUST LIVE!!!!!!!! and MIGHTY MUST TELL CHARMY AND VECTOR OF MY DEATH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" and he fell to the ground lifeless. Shadow was shocked and got pissed and ran up to Shanic really fast without warning and punched him in the face. Then Shanic tried to get up but, was to weak to from all the scars and bruises he had so this was Shadow's chance to kill him but, he didn't he punched him in the stomach making Shanic cough up blood from his mouth. Then Shadow kicked his face making Shanic bleed more. As soon as Shadow was done beating the living hell out of him Shanic had all this blood on his arms, legs, eyes, nose, and mouth. Then after Shadow let Shanic get up Shadow blasted him in the face making him almost die then just before he did die Shadow absorbed him and gained his 2 MAIN abilities and the secret one he had which was to Materialize weapons from his hands. Shadow told them and then they went back to Tails' lab.


	6. A Hero's Sidekick Dies!

At Tails' lab Shadow, Knuckights, Mighty, and Tails examine Shadow's new ability and or test them. But, what they don't know is that the last or maybe last Ultimate Life Form was destroying the city and killing everyone in his path. Rouge and another Hedgehog showed up. This hedgehog's name was Spiker the Hedgehog his Fur was Red and his shoes were blue and white he looked sorta like Sonic. The Ultimate Life Form Smirks and kicks Rouge in the head. She went flying into a building after the kick. Spiker ran up to the Ultimate Life Form and stared at him waiting for the Ultimate Life Form to make a move but he did not. So Spiker tried to kick him but when he was just about to hit him he missed!!! He was thinking to himself (how the in the freaking hell did I miss?) the Ultimate Life Form came up from right behind him and started kicking his back leaving horrible bruises on his back.

Spiker then dodged the next kick and showed up right behind the Ultimate Life Form. He then punched him in the back leaving a huge mark on his back! Rouge then finally got to the side of Spiker and was ready to fight but, what they didn't know was that this Ultimate Life Form had the 3 BEST POWERS of the other Ultimate Life Forms! So he shot a huge blast at Rouge killing her. Spiker ran up to Rouge and asked Rouge NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN HIM....DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!!!! "Spiker go get Shadow, Knuckights, Mighty, and Tails I'll...be...fi-" before Rouge could finish her sentence she had died. With that Spiker went to go get the others as Rouge had told him to do.

At Tails' lab Spiker shows up pretty beaten up in the back. "Spiker are you alright? What happened?" Shadow asked, "It was the last or maybe not last Ultimate Life Form." Spiker stated. "Where's Rouge?" Tails asked "She's dead...." Spiker replied. "Let's go then we have to kill and or absorb this Ultimate Life Form." With that they all left. In the city the Ultimate Life Form was killing more innocent people. Suddenly Shadow comes from right behind him and hits him in the back. He got up then saw the fox and shot a beam at him. Tails didn't notice the beam till it hit him! Knuckights ran up to Tails "Knuckights go help Shadow kill him! before it's to lat-" Tails had died right before he could finish his sentence.

So Knuckights went to go help him "Who are you?" Mighty asked the Ultimate Life Form replied with a smirk on his face "My my you all want to know my name? Well that's too bad you won't get the chance that's unless you can find me I'll be hiding somewhere on this planet or on some kind of colony in space if you find me I'll tell you my name until then you will die for I will come out of hiding every once in a while to KILL someone...." so after he stated that sentence he was off he disappeared into thin air and no one could find him.... Shadow, Knuckights, Mighty, and Spiker went to give Rouge and Tails proper burials including Sonic and Knuckles. After that they went to go plan to find this last Ultimate Life Form..... in the process they also will be training.


	7. the So Called Final Ultimate Life Form

Shadow and the others were thinking of a plan in the middle of nowhere. "Why are we thinking of a plan OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?!?!?!?" Knuckights asked furiously, "...don't you get it while we're thinking of a plan we're training this last Ultimate Life Form is tough you saw how he killed Tails and Rouge with one attack." Shadow replied, "Yeah I guess this makes sense but still why NOWHERE????" Knuckights asked, "because this gives us time to think where he's hiding but I'm thinking he's hiding on the Space Colony ARK researching for the LAST SECRET Ultimate Life Forms." Shadow replied "Well then let's go c'mon Spiker and Mighty let's go already our training and our plan is done." Knuckights said. With that they all took off to Tails' Lab to find a ship to take to the ARK.

"What I don't get is why would he be on the ARK when he said he wouldn't hide anywhere away from Earth?" Mighty asked, "Well let's see here he was lying, didn't you see his smirk when he said that?¿" Shadow replied, "well no." Mighty said "Okay then that's why he's on ARK." After the conversation they finally reached the Colony. They opened the door to the main room of the ARK and found him. "Well well well seems as though you found me, I guess I should tell you my name now my name is...Shadic." Shadic stated, "WHAT!!!!???? NO WAY that's your name, you...freak....you......you...BASTARD you'll pay for what you did to Tails and Rouge." Shadow replied furiously, "humph and you'll do what?" Shadic replied intriguingly, "I'll KILL YOU! C'mon Knuckights, Spiker, and Mighty let's kill this FREAK!" Shadow said furiously. Shadow ran up to Shadic trying to punch him but Shadic grabbed his fist right when the punch was about to hit him. Then Mighty and Knuckights tried to kick him but sadly Shadic dodged both of their kicks after he did that he his Mighty with a punch and hit Knuckights with Shadow!

Knuckights was thinking "How are we going to beat him he's too strong and powerful." Shadow got up and materialized a sword and ran up to Shadic to slash him. Shadic dodged the slash and countered the attack with a powerful kick to the face. Shadow went flying to the far end of the ARK almost hitting the glass and falling out the glass window, luckily Shadow wasn't bruised that badly. Knuckights and Mighty both got up and started kicking and punching Shadic but they're attacks were futile. Their kicks and punches made no scars not even bruises! Shockingly enough Shadic kicked them both in their stomachs making both Mighty and Knuckights hit the wall painfully. All bruised up both Mighty and Knuckights got up and ran around Shadic. When Shadic wasn't looking where they were they both came from each side of his face and punched him on both sides of his face. Then ran around again and Mighty was given the chance to punch Shadic in the back then from there that gave Knuckights the chance to kick Shadic in the stomach. Shadic flew all the way to where Shadow used to be. Shadow then appeared in front of Shadic shooting a powerful blast in his face. Shadow, Knuckights, and Mighty looked at Shadic lie there, suddenly Shadic got up and kicked Shadow in the face then punched Knuckights. Finally Shadic kicked Mighty in the face surprisingly Shadow got up and materialized another sword!

Shadow was gushing with blood from his face and arm. Mighty was bruised up badly and his arm was so bloody he couldn't even move it. Knuckights was coughing up blood from all the kicks and punches in his stomach he couldn't take any more of it. Shadow walked up to Shadic and was able to slash Shadic. Giving Shadic a HUGE scar on his hand from trying to block the slash. Shadic now knew he was to weak to go on so he fell to the ground. Shadow absorbed him and gained his powers. All 3 of them walked up to the computer and saw that there were 2 more Ultimate Life Forms and they had already killed 5,000,000,000 people!! Shadow and co. were shocked so they all went back to Earth to train for 10 weeks!


End file.
